Dango, Please!
by Marmalah
Summary: Another one-shot. More SasoDei goodness for all! Slight language, SasoDei, shounen-ai.


Yay, story number **3**! So so _so_ happpyyyy!!!!! I got my first review! Well, first _**two**_ reviews! Thank you soooo much **sasodeif.g.**For submitting my first review(s) on Who I Am Hates Who I've Been and Making You Happy. I've actually never realized how good it is to get a review until now… makes ya feel all… fuzzy 'n' happy inside! :D And, as people can see, I like writing songfics… Just because.

Man, I'm on a role! Although, a lot of the stories that I'm submitting are already written… Yeah… Oh well!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto… sadly. Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… Oh, and I don't own Trix cereal, either. D: But I don't want to – it's kinda gross… O.o_

  

**Dango, Please!**

A young blonde boy skipped into his small room, happily awaiting the days treasuring glories. "I get to eat dango with Sasori no Danna, un!"

He scurried to his closet quickly. He threw open the doors, hastily deciding on what to wear. Clothes flew around the room, being carelessly tossed about and landing anywhere possible.

A couple of shirts and a pair of pants made it to his bed, while an 'I'm with the baka' t-shirt landed on his fishbowl. "Un, un, un! Nothing to wear!" He screeched in frustration, a frown now forming on his delicate, flawless features.

He made a happy "eep" as he found something decent enough to wear. He shrugged them on and took a look in the mirror. He wore a tight black tank-top with red splatters that looked like blood. It only made it to about his belly button, being too small for him, but he didn't mind.

His pants were tight, too, and hand some chains hanging loosely from his pockets. Around his necks was a spiky dog color (which he got from _Pet Supplies_ _Plus_) with studded earrings to match. He added some thick eyeliner and a shiny lip gloss along with some face whitener (Just a lil' bit, though). He then tied his long blonde hair into his casual half-ponytail.

He looked at himself once more and decided he was satisfied enough. The doorbell rang and his stomach filled with small little butterflies as he frolicked to the door. He held his hand on the knob for a second so he wouldn't seem too eager, and opened up to see his redheaded crush.

"Sasori-chan, un, I'm so glad you could make it!" He tried to seem as casual as possible without acting completely stupid in his own home. The redhead nodded, looking around in interest at the small condo.

Sasori stepped inside slowly, taking his shoes off and smiling at the blonde. "Thank you for inviting me, Deidara. Your place is really nice." He said kindly. Deidara laughed, and grabbed his hand.

"I'll show you the rest of the house, un. I'm sure you'll like it." As Deidara led the redhead all through the house and back again, he noticed a half an hour had already passed. "When do you wanna go get that dango, un?" Deidara asked eagerly, jumping up and down like a 5-year-old.

Sasori shrugged. "I'll go whenever you want to go, Dei," He said smoothly, a small smirk forming on his face. "I'd be happy, as long as you're happy." Deidara blushed, nodding slightly.

"L—let's go now then, u—un." He stuttered, skittering to the front door. Sasori followed after him like a little dog.



"We'll have two sticks of dango, un… Cashier-service-person-chan…" Deidara nodded happily, tilting his head to the side. Sasori resisted the urge to knock him upside the head. The person at the cash register furrowed her brow, but said nothing. She just simply thought he was some insane crazy weirdo.

Deidara shouted happily when he got his dango, while Sasori just took his quietly. They found a table for two and sat down quietly, Deidara not once taking his eyes off of the dumpling stick.

Sasori stared curiously at the food-on-a-stick, not quite sure what to do with it. "Nani? Sasori no Danna, what are you _doing_, un?!" Deidara looked in disbelief at Sasori who was smashing his dango stick onto the table, sending pieces flying everywhere, while a piece flew into some French dude's drink. He screamed like a little girl, "Que diable?!"

"What the hell are you supposed to _do_ with this thing?!" Screamed a very pissed off Sasori. Deidara stared at him for a moment before he broke out into a hysterical fit.

"Silly, Danna! Dango is for eating! Just like _Trix_ is for kids, not a silly, but creepy, bunny, un!" Deidara laughed.

The creepy _Trix _rabbit popped up, "Hey, that's my line!" He pouted, before hopping away into a small little sunset on a unicorn with a rainbow on its face.

"O—okay, then, un… I—I guess I'll just _show you_ how to eat dango!" Sasori agreed in embarrassment, trying to cover the small blush spreading over his cheeks.

Deidara picked up the dango stick, "One: pick up the stick! Two: Slowly bring the stick up to your mouth, un!" He followed his own directions. He slowly slid it into his mouth. "Like this, un!" He said, his voice muffled and barely audible. "Three: Chew it, un, then swallow!" He chewed slowly, then swallowed it. "See? Easy, un. Your turn."

Sasori reculently followed the blonde's directions. "Now, now, Sasori-chan, that wasn't so hard, un." Deidara pointed a finger at him. Sasori just glared at the blonde.

"Shut up, brat." He hissed. "I am _never_ eating dango with you again. You planned this, didn't you?" He sighed, causing Deidara to smirk.

"Maayyyybeee, un…"


End file.
